


You've got this strange effect on me

by lovebarmaid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, Dark Side Rey, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, It is Rey that (needs) to be turned, Rey Needs A Hug, a dancing academy au, reverse Black Swan (2010), reylo ballet au, sue me I love binches in tutus, this is a Skywalker Academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebarmaid/pseuds/lovebarmaid
Summary: For the upcoming season the Organa Opera Ballet plans on performing Swan Lake. Only problem is that Organa’s son won’t be satisfied with any of the company's female dancers. On his quest to find the perfect Swan Queen he meets Rey - a British undergraduate, that lacks the technique and most definitely does not want to listen, but somehow manages to completely bewitch young Solo. He recognizes both passion and temper, perfect for portraying Odile - but will she be able to transform into a delicate and subtle Odette as well?NEW CHAPTER COMING EVERY WEEK ✨
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 46





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> welcome xx  
> this is a story that got real dusty in the corner of my folder, so please give her a round-of-applause !  
> will def continue if there's a great demand (❤️)  
> please know that I am only a girl who's obsessed with different portrayals of women's dark nature, ballet and athletics of male dancers  
> love you  
> thank you for reading  
> xo  
> LB

* * *

* * *

_'Hello. Please start with the Introduction.'_ Dameron gave her one of his famous smiles and sat back. The girl shot him a quizzical look. She looked very reluctant.

Summer was almost over. With days getting shorter and chillier came the preparation for the new season here, at the Skywalker Academy. Starting August, the grand opera house opened its gates for the new recruits that came by at the beginning of each week. Auditions were held in the west wing’s auditorium, much smaller and way more modest from the opera’s grand foyer and its main stage.

During the season, the west wing was solely meant for housing all undergraduate classes. The building was tucked behind the small park that was a part of the whole complex. With the lush tall trees completely covering the passageway and studio’s long windows, the aura of the wing was truly ethereal. The students were much more eager to spend their breaks by gathering in the crowded corridors, than to actually go outside and enjoy the nature first hand.

One of the owners of the academy, Luke, wondered why that is and once asked a group of loquacious teenagers. Being a composer first and foremost, he was also known as a great mother nature lover. Very few people actually knew that he took it from his own mother, who was once an acclaimed botanist.

The group of students was weary to give a fair explanation, a one that would satisfy such demanding and cunning person like Luke Skywalker, but what they said has become an anecdote told each year to the new fosterlings of the academy.

And each year, Ben could be spotted rolling his eyes back to the skull before his uncle even made it to the stage during the welcoming day. That would be - tomorrow.

Right now Ben was starting to get really annoyed with all of the dancers that came for the audition. He was hoping to find _the one_ or at least someone better than last year’s academy graduates.

The audition started at noon sharp. Over a dozen of dancers arrived to show off their skills and possibly get a part. It was late afternoon, and they’d still yet to find the new soloist.

The girl visibly stood out from the rest of the candidates. There was no _dress code_ for the auditions of this kind per se, but there were some rules universally followed by all of the female ballet dancers. For example, the hair should and was expected to be put up in a neat and tight bun. It elongated the neck, gave the dancer a clean and well-put appearance, and finally, helped to look a bit taller. In his 25 years of ballet experience (or, as his mother once said: '29 years and 9 months exactly, because he came here everyday before he was even born') he had never seen a dancer with her hair kept loose. Well, that was until today. And it bothered him, a lot.

_'Actually, I only prepared the Odile variation.'_

Silence.

Dameron shot Ben a quick glance, Hux’s eyes almost fell out from how surprised he got and Ben saw red. He was about to burst out with anger but thankfully, Dameron already opened his mouth and started talking.

_'And why is that…?'_

_'Time efficiency, I guess',_ the girl just shrugged and took a first position. A clear sign that the talking was done at her part.

It was very brave of her. To come here, stand in front of them and dare to say such things.

 _'Time efficiency my ass_ , Ben thought. _Dancers these days. They come absolutely unprepared, have no respect and expect only the greatest._

The girl, on the other hand, looked unbothered. Her face was blank, as if she was the annoyed one, waiting to finally get to do her job and was somehow being stopped by them. Very well, then.

 _'If it’s our time that concerns you, don’t let us slow you down.'_ Ben didn’t even look at her. He just nodded at the pianist. _'Maz, Odile variation.'_

The girl gave her a curt nod and held out her hands. The moment music started to fill the room, the girl started dancing.

The variation wasn’t the hardest part of the play, but it definently wasn’t the easiest. Lots of turns, jumps and balancing en pointe. It wasn’t the coda difficulty, but he wasn’t expecting to see the 32 fouettés executed perfectly during the auditions.

Ben sat back and tried to tune out his anger, his colleagues and everyone else. It was only fair if he gave her a chance to redeem herself. Judge her by the skill and not manners.

The variation wasn’t long. Barely two minutes to show what she’s capable of. No distractions, no partners, no nothing. But somehow, it was enough.

Her form was sloppy, to say the least. She lacked the technique. Ben stole a quick glance over at her resume. She was nineteen and from Europe. A British undergraduate.

That made sense, why she was so reckless. She was still young, she didn’t know what it’s really like in this industry. How every mimique matters, the way you hold and present yourself. Everything was new for her. This was probably her first real audition, too.

Dameron nudged Ben and slipped him a piece of paper.

'She doesn’t know the steps'

And it was true, to the point. She didn’t know all of the steps, but she knew how to overcome it. He needed to give her credit where it’s due.

Dameron was expecting a malicious comeback on his part, but Ben couldn’t bother to take his eyes off the girl. There was something about her, he couldn’t put it to words. She really did stand out from the rest of the group, and it wasn’t just her look, even though the one she was giving him mid-turns made his skin prickle in a most pleasant way. She may have come unprepared, with her hair loose and bare legs, scrappy and worn-out pointes painted black, just so that they don’t seem as old as they really are. She screams _unprofessional_ from the start, but there’s just something so beautifully raw about the way the portrays the Odile that he simply cannot stop watching her.

And the music ends, just like that. She finishes her turn and bows.

Ballet dancers never do such bows, but right now, he cannot imagine her doing it any other way.

 _'Well… thank you. What do we think?'_ Dameron send him _the_ look. He was hoping Ben would say something foul to help him tell her off, but that didn’t happen.

Ben nodded at Hux.

 _'Can you do the Coda?',_ he asked the girl.

There was definitely a tension when she looked right back at him.

 _' I can try' **,**_ there was challenge, too. He liked that. ' _Can he keep up?'_

Dameron raised his brow, Hux was shocked and Ben could hardly keep the smirk off of his face. Thankfully, no more words were spoken, because Maz took the cue and started playing the coda.

Hux started his solo part, Dameron shook his head with dissaproval and the girl’s eyes stayed on Ben the whole time. When her part came up he shot her a daring look and she managed to give him half a nod and a smirk before starting her fouettés.

They weren’t perfect, by any means. But again, her passion and temper were through the roof. She was Odile, with her attitude, acting and confidence. Even her hair began growing on him.

 _'She really is something, huh?'_ Dameron tried to hide his grin and Ben felt a pang of this weird emotion that was getting bigger and harder to ignore with every other turn she made, and every other quick glance she stole at him.

The girl was quick, but again, sloppy. The turnouts weren’t fully executed. She was going too fast and her tempo confused Hux. He tried to keep up, even skipped some steps in order not to look like he’s behind. The whole situation made him chuckle. Ben wasn’t fond of Hux, that was no surprise. They didn’t start off on a good foot back in the Academy and so the bad blood between them continued for years. Any occasion to spite the other was a small victory taken for granted.

Finally, the music stopped, and so did they. Hux was out of breath. The girl, again, looked unbothered.

 _'That’s all. Thank you. '_ Dameron nodded with a telltale smile and then put her resume on the ''no” pile. Ben eyed him but remained quiet. The girl grabbed her bag, took a one last glance at him and exited the room.

It was quiet once again.

_'Don’t take it personally, buddy. You can take a break if you want to, we’ll be wrapping up soon anyways.'_

_'Fuck you',_ was all Hux huffed out before grabbing his things and leaving them alone. He shut the door with a loud thud. Dameron tskd at that. ' _So, I think she was the last one. What a day, huh?'_ Poe chirped. He then took all of the portraits and splayed them out. ' _What do you think? That little blondie, I think she was the third one? You know, with the pink tutu? I think she’ll be the one. Or the redhead, oof! She was fierce!'_

Ben wished he would stop talking. He needed to collect his thoughts. To go through the day once again, alone. In a comfortable silence, not to the sound of the annoying monologue.

_'Let me think about it, okay.'_

It wasn’t really a question. Dameron fell silent. He knew better than to argue with his old friend, so he simply nodded and stood up. _'All right. See you tomorrow, bud!',_ he took his bag and headed out. Ben waited until the door closed. He exhaled loudly and tipped back in his chair. He just needed to think for a bit before-

 _' I know what you’re up to',_ the old woman made her way from behind the piano to the desk he was sitting at. She shot him a knowing look from over her round glasses. Ben frowned. ' _Maz, leave me alone'_ , he grumbled and closed his eyes. As if the moment he stopped seeing her, she would disappear with her nagging comments.

_'No, no, I saw the way you two were looking at each other. I saw it once, now I’m seeing the same damn situation unfold right in front of my eyes...'_

He could barely make out what she was saying. He guessed she was talking more to herself, than to him, and decided to ignore her. But right as she was about to exit the room, she turned to him.

She was now speaking loud enough so that everyone on the same floor could hear her. _'You have your grandfather’s heart, too. Don’t forget that',_ and with that, she left him alone.

Maz was his mother’s first music teacher. She started working at the Academy before the twins were even born. Right now, the woman was old and had her quirks. Sometimes they made her unbearable, but his mother would always remind him to pay good attention what she was saying.

_'Benjamin, it is experience, not the old age, that brings out the wisdom. And Maz has been observing people, as well as the dancers, for way over 80 years.'_


	2. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> yes, this story will be a multi-chapter! I haven't decided yet how many exactly, but the main outline is in my head and im thinking about 15/20 installments. No promises, though, so don't quote me on that!  
> I hope you're all doing well, both mentally and physically ✨  
> as always, if you enjoyed the story, please leave kudos (❤️) at the end  
> this is a way of letting me know you can't wait for the next chapter!  
> comments are always welcome and make my little heart go pitter-patter!  
> sending you many hugs and kisses  
> xx  
> LB

* * *

* * *

_'You gotta be kidding me.'_

_'Guys-'_

_'I am not explaining myself. The decision was mine to make.'_

_'She’s a willful being, not a prima! If you really think you’ll make a soloist out of her then-'_

_'Thankfully, I do not consult my thinking with you, Hux…'_

_'You’re absolutely out of your mind, I am not allowing this!'_

_'…no one is asking for your allowance, Hux…'_

_' Bud, calm down.'_

_'…if you would just- Me?! I AM CALM! Are you even listening to what he’s-'_

_'_ _Alright, enough',_ Leia raised her voice and stood up from behind her desk. That successfully made everyone go quiet. _'I’ve had enough of this testosterone-filled-nonsense. You three knuckleheads realize that your little argument gives me nothing, right? Did you really think I expected you all to come to an agreement? You wouldn’t pick one color to paint the walls of the cellar with if that shit depended on your life!'_

Poe, Ben and Hux were silent where they stood, freezed mid-fight they were surely about to start.

Luke was seated in the corner of his sisters office, one hand under his chin and the other bearing a small glass of whisky. Evenings before the welcoming day were usually very hectic and nervous, but this year was different. Usually the soloist was picked way before the date, so that she could be given a proper introduction during the opening ceremony. This time, however, Leia’s desk was full of resumes and portraits of young girls but the decision was yet to be made. Nevertheless, her son’s mind was set on _the one_.

 _The British Savage_ , as Hux dubbed her.

He chuckled at the thought and Leia shot him a warning look.

_'Care to add something, Luke?'_

_'No, absolutely. You’re doing amazing, my dear. '_

His sister gave him only half a smirk before continuing to scold the men like they were only five and caught bickering over a sand castle at the playground. They all remained silent until Ben dared to interrupt her.

 _'Mother, very well, then. The ceremony won’t start until 7. That gives us plenty of time for a one last audition in the morning. Only three dancers, if you allow each of us to pick. We all watch, and then we vote. Twenty minutes tops',_ and before he added the last sentence he spared a look at Armitage. _'That way nobody can say it was biased or unfair.'_

Leia studied her son’s face with utter sharpness. Few emotions danced on her brow before she resigned to defeat. She shook her elegantly combed head and waved in their direction.

 _'This is all your father’s fault. Fuck off. Tomorrow at 12, don’t let your dolls be late._ '

* * *

Benjamin Solo was never so eager to make a business phonecall. Because this was a professional, business phonecall. He was about to inform a candidate that she may actually get hired by the company he’s working for. No, he was not excited only because she was about to pick up the phone.

He needed at least 5 minutes before he truly collected himself and grabbed his phone.

_'Yes?'_

The sound of the familiar, yet so mysterious voice from the other side of the speaker made him jump. He tried his best to remain calm and sound professional. _'I’m calling you on behalf of Skywalker Academy. Rey Niima, is that correct?'_

She made a sound that told him she was very pleased to be having this conversation. After waiting for a few beats and never getting a real response, he decided to continue.

 _'Tomorrow at noon there’s an extra audition. You- We would like you to come.'_ _Please._ He winced. Where did that come from? This was a stupid, business phonecall. Noting special about that, so why was he acting like a horny teenager?

_'Who?'_

Her simple question threw him off. He was positive if anyone was to walk in on him and see his red face, his career would be done permanently. What has gotten into him?

He cleared his throat before he spoke. _'The board. The executives. '_

That caught her attention. She sounded amused.

_'As in Leia Organa herself? My, my.'_

He suddenly hated himself with every living bit for not having someone from the academy’s office make the call.

_' ...is that a yes?'_

_'Well, that depends who’s asking. '_

That stirred up an emotion he hasn’t felt since she left the studio earlier that day. _'_ _You know who I am',_ he bit back without a second thought. His annoyance had once again overpowered everything else.

_' Do I? '_

He could now hear she was smiling. Mocking him, in a way. Mischievous little thing.

_'Yes, you do. Don’t be late. And try to behave. This is important. '_

She huffed with annoyance, but her next question was what really surprised him.

_' Should I prepare the Intrada, afterall? '_

* * *

Next morning he woke up even before the sunrise. Which wasn’t unusual of him, to be honest. This time, however, it wasn’t because he wanted to exercise or go for a morning run. Today he got up early, because as bizarre and hard it was to admit, he couldn’t actually wait to see her. He tossed and turned in his bed whole night, not really knowing what to do with his racing heart and restless mind.

What really has gotten into him? She was a girl he just met. He didn’t know anything about her, yet watching her move made him feel things he’s never experienced before.

In his 25 years of dancing, of which almost two decades he spent in the company, he hardly ever encountered a fellow artist that made him this… thrilled.

He usually started off his days with a cup of black coffee. Today, he decided, cold shower was a must.

Going through the rest of his morning routine was surprisingly pleasant. After dealing with his _heated_ body and even _hotter_ mind, he took a cab and drove to the Academy. He expected to be the first person to enter the west wing, but was surprised when he found out that his studio was already occupied.

By none other than Hux Armitage.

 _'A bit eager, aren’t we?',_ Ben nonchalantly threw his summer coat on the seat and crossed his arms. _'Did you both come here at midnight? '_

The blonde seemed a bit abashed when she realized who interrupted their dancing session. Hux, however, remained unusually calm.

 _'_ _I’m just sharing my thoughts here with Bazine'_ **,** they were going trough some basic routine as he added. ' _Giving her some proper advice.'_

_'Oh, so you two already know each other? '_

_'I don’t see how’s that any of your business, Solo? '_

He was right, it wasn’t his business. Ben actually didn’t give a single fuck whatever and with whomever Armitage was doing. As long as he wasn’t doing it in his damn studio, on the day of the opening ceremony. He was annoyed, of course he was. But starting a stupid argument, especially in front of a stranger, wasn’t really a good look for him. God knows he already had a shit reputation and being a son of the director didn't do much to help with that. Some people already despised him before he was even born.

So, as much as he’d enjoy to vent and actually get into a fight with the redhead, he decided on doing not what he wants, but what he must.

The girl was already great technique-wise. She didn’t really need much guiding or training, which made her a perfect candidate to join the _corps de ballet_. A safe position among other mediocre girls, just like her, all good enough to dance through their whole careers, but not good enough to ever make it to the front of the stage. To become a true soloist you need much more than exceptional _port de bras_ , proper turn-outs or outstandingly high arches. He knew that very well.

Ben was born into a family of former principal dancers, after all. 

When he spoke, he could swear on his father’s life it was out of pure goodness of his own heart.

 _'There’s no point in instructing a good dancer like her. Not much to teach, I’d say',_ he then looked at Bazine and gave her a nod. ' _If you want to join the corps de ballet come to my office before eleven. I’ll give you the papers ready to sign. No extra auditions needed.'_

He shot a one last glance at Hux, and at that moment, he could swear the redhead’s face blended in with his hair.

* * *

Later it was Hux who stormed into his office first. To say he was furious would be a big understatement.

_' What the hell do you think you’re doing?!'_

Ben took a sip of his coffee and set down the cup. His unamused posture vexed the redhead even more. _'I’m making a really good offer to the favorite of yours',_ the tilt of his head made him look merely surprised. _'Aren’t you glad?'_

Hux shut the door behind him and approached his desk. He set his training bag on top of it. _' She came here to audition for the soloist, not a backup girl.'_

The pure disgust that graced Ben’s features was candid. He poked the thing as if it was a dead animal that just landed on his spotless workspace. Hux took the cue, grabbed the bag and threw it on one of the guest chairs. They may have hated each other, but they both appreciated tidiness and proper order of things.

 _'Come on. You know my mother',_ Ben sighed and stood up. He took a few long strides and stopped by the window. _'She’d never get the part.'_

 _'You said yourself we would vote',_ judging by his tone, the redhead was disappointed.

 _'Well…',_ Ben trailed off. He _did_ propose to vote. But did anyone who knows Leia expect that would actually happen? To his mother, democracy was just an another form of distraction. ' _The suicidal system. The food for fouls.'_

_'I wouldn’t vote on her, nor would Leia… ',_ he was sure of that. Then he thought of his uncle and quickly added: _'…or Luke.'_

That seemed to add fuel to his fire. Hux shook his hands with anger. _'You’re so sure of yourself. Think your little plot against me will work?'_ Ben could do nothing to stop this shit-eating grin from blooming on his face. Per usual, Armitage made every single situation about himself. Some things would never change.

' _I have no idea what you’re talking about, Hux. '_

Then, both of them fell silent, clearly too lost in their own thoughts. Ben looked out the window. The sun was shining in trough the old oak’s branches. Not a single cloud could be seen in the sky. It really was a _beautiful_ day. How he wishes he could spend his last morning of summer vacation with someone else than this ego-centered idiot.

Just as he thought that, the mentioned idiot spoke up. _' Whatever. But she’ll still audition at noon.'_

Ben chuckled and stole a quick glance at the clock. It read 10:50. _'I don’t think she will',_ he finally added. _'Remember, that after she signs those papers, she can only take part in inner castings. That will be…',_ he then turned around and looked him dead in the eye ' _…February, next year.'_

Hux snarled and sent him an exasperated stare.  ' _You’re a dick. You know that?'_

_'I’m aware, thanks.'_

He then grabbed his bag and on his way out of the office, he started to murmur under his breath: _'Hope your little scavenger bites if off and sells for some new shoes. I’d pay her with my own hard-earned money so that both of you could go and fuck off. '_

Ben barked an ugly laugh as he watched the redhead disappear in the hallway. Shortly after that, the blonde poked her head into the room.

_'Master Solo? I’ve decided I’d like to join the company. '_

When he smiled it was out of genuine happiness. He quickly ushered her inside and pointed at one of his chairs. Before Bazine could make any comment he handed her the contract.

_'Good day!'_

* * *

Ben was waiting patiently in the hall. He was looking out the window at the pathway that led to the west wing’s entrance. Five minutes till noon. _So, she really is insane._

At some point he’d had to admit to defeat. If she’s late. Or worse, if she’s decided not to come. He could deal with being humiliated in front of his mother. Growing up with Leia Organa you do get used to it. But giving Hux an upper hand he would never stand or allow.

What possible pleasure can an individual get from being late? Or in that case, from testing someone’s patience? Ben couldn’t really wrap his head around this idea. He could, however, begin to warm up to the thought that she won't make it.

The day when he’ll finally have to swallow his pride may have already come.

He could hear the faint chatter that came from the studio. Even Luke _himself_ made an appearance. After starting a heated conversation with Maz, he finally convinced her to switch places at the board. He preferred to watch the candidates from over the piano, he said. He also mentioned something about the importance of having a better understanding of the dancer’s tempo, but that didn’t really bother him. He knew Luke and Luke knew Ben, even if they both denied it. The old man had something entirely else on his mind.

The conversations were shortly drowned out by the loud strikes of the hallway’s clock. It was almost noon and Ben was about to enter the studio alone, when the main doors flew open and he saw her running towards him.

Her hair was tied up, even though it still was in a mess. _At least she tried_ , he noted. Her cheeks were flushed, her brows knitted together and both of her earbuds were dangling between her slim legs as she ran up to him. She was dressed in a navy no-sleeve leotard, dark sport shorts and white leggings. _An attempt was made_ , he thought. So she was a no-tights kind of a dancer. He didn’t mind that, not at all. What he did mind though, was that she came late and already dressed in her performance clothes, that were now drenched with sweat.

She took of her jacket and sneakers, and before he could even utter a word, she threw it all at him. ' _Hi',_ she gasped and with one swift move, fished out her pointe shoes out of the dark abyss that was the inside of her bag. She then bent down and began to quickly put them on.

Ben squeezed her belongings to his chest. He was too amused to say anything. And even if he wasn’t, where should he start? 

_'Told you not to be late',_ he murmured as he watched her tuck in her ribbons. _How did she manage to tie them up so quickly?_

She shot him a sheepish look. _'I know. I slept in. Then the metro. It happens.'_

He immediately shook his head, as if to deny what she just said. ' _Not in here. Not with me-'_

Before he could even finish his sentence, she has already walked into the studio.

The old clock fell silent.

It was 12 pm sharp. 

And so he stood there, holding a bunch of Rey's stuff in his arms and not really knowing what to do with it.

He spent his last day of summer being late to the audition he set up _himself._

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as much as I love the canon verse, this is an alternate one, so I granted myself permission to make some suitable character changes  
> yes, Leia is somewhat of a "not your regular but a cool mom", she also clearly has a soft spot for her son  
> she gets along with her brother twin really well - they may be the complete opposites, but they run this place!  
> Ben is just an utter mess of tallness, gentleness, but we will see about the understanding-ness!  
> do we love it?  
> what do we think?  
> let me know  
> xo
> 
> ps. oh, come say hi on my Tumblr! https://jealousbabygirl.tumblr.com


	3. Don't get mad, get even

* * *

* * *

Rey smoothly entered the studio, alone. She left Ben behind in the hallway with all of her stuff.

_Did he mind?_

If she were to walk in at noon sharp holding her bag, jacket and sneakers, she would make it plain obvious that she was late. This way, he’ll buy her some time to get ready for the performance.

 _No, he couldn’t mind_ , Rey finally decided.

It was him that basically _begged_ her last night to be here, after all.

Rey saw only one dancer standing at the other side of the room. The girl looked scared shitless, that was obvious. She had her eyes closed and was murmuring something under her breath. Was she really praying?

 _How silly_ , Rey thought.

She then took a good look at the studio. This room was way different from the one she saw yesterday. This was very spacious, had a high ceiling and a big, very decorative chandelier. Rey wondered if there were any windows in this studio. The walls on one side of the room were completely covered in a thick, velvet-like material. The floor was made out of standard dancing parquetry. Very old school, she noted. When Rey was done admiring the architecture of the place, she took a better look at people that had gathered here with her. Or, more like, _for_ her.  
Just as she started to recognize the faces she met yesterday (the redhead was giving her a pretty nasty look, again) she was stopped in her tracks by a resonant voice.

_'Miss? And you are…?'_

The board was seated behind a long table, covered with a ruby colored cloth, the same kind that hung down the wall. There were six seats in total and two of them were empty. One in the middle, and one to the side. Rey tilted her head, curious as to know who was missing.

_A bit rude of them to be late when they tell you not to, isn’t it?_

The woman that sat in the middle of the board was Leia Organa. Rey didn’t know that per se, but she’s seen the woman throughout all of her childhood enough in all of the tapes, magazines, pictures and even yearbooks to be quite confident. The owner of the Skywalker Academy, once a dainty little dancer, was now a woman of mature age. Her hair was no longer as dark as it used to be, nor was it long enough for one of her signature hairstyles. Rey noticed, that the woman started to dye her hair this weird shade of blonde. _How unfortunate_ , she thought. Rey felt a bit disappointed, to say the least. It didn’t help that from where she was standing, she could clearly see that wisps of silver hair slowly begun to grace the woman’s head.  
 _Well, nothing lasts forever_ , Rey mused. _Beauty in particular._

But her face was still stern. Sharp. That didn’t change.

Leia's dark eyes studied her closely.

Rey wondered what else Ben got from her. _'Rey Niima, madame. I’ve come here at your son’s request.'_

That earned her quite a few surprised looks. The rest of the board consisted of the two men she met yesterday. One seemed to be having fun, while the other one (if that was even possible) gave her an even dirtier look. Then there was the old pianist - a small, but robust woman.She figured the rest of the seats belonged to Ben and the man that was currently gawking at her from behind the piano. She had to stop herself from breaking out a smile yet.

Did she manage to surprise them so dearly with a single statement?

But Organa remained unfazed. She raised her eyebrows above the thick frame of her glasses. _'Yes, I know that',_ she took a quick glance at the clock. It was way past noon. _'Have you seen him?'_

The tone of her voice suggested, that the woman got really impatient.

 _Oh._ Rey didn’t expect _that_.

She shook her head and tried her best to look clueless. When she spoke it was with utter innocence. _'Sorry, madame. No idea where he is.'_

Leia sighed with annoyance and told the other man, not the redhead, to go and fetch her son. He quickly got up and ran out of the studio.

Rey hoped that he wouldn’t find Ben as she left him.

* * *

Rey, unlike her other female companion, didn’t bother with waiting for a permission and began to go through her quick warmup routine. The little sprint from the bus stop to the academy did her no good and she really needed to deal with the cramps. She started with some barre stretching, then moved on to the tendus. She paid little to no attention to what was going at the board.

 _'I’m Kaydel. You? ' _The girl nudged her back and offered her a hand to shake. She had a rather nervous but overall genuine smile. Rey frowned at her.

 _'Why does it matter?',_ she mumbled back and continued to work on her legs.Her calves were absolutely killing her after last night. Right after she received the call from young Solo she got up and started to go through the routine. To be honest, Rey didn’t plan on dancing anything that wasn’t a part of the third act. She honestly thought her Odile variation would be enough. But, apparently, she was wrong.They wanted to see more of her. She guessed that was a good sign, overall. 

Meanwhile, the girl - Kaydel - got really offended with her attitude. _Whatever,_ Rey smirked. _It’s not like her opinion really matters_. 

_No one's opinion ever mattered._

Rey started dancing before she became an orphan. And she didn’t even know who her real parents were, nor what did they look like. Fosters would come and go, but ballet was always there. It started with gymnastics, as it usually does with young kids. She got really lucky to have been placed in the care of a head guardian that arranged sport classes. He believed that physical effort would do them all good. The sport was supposed to harden children’s spirits and hearts, make them more ambitious and obedient. The coaches that came by were really demanding and a bit… questionable. Shady enough for a group of children to notice, at least.  
Now that Rey was all grown up and had a taste of real life, she finally understood who they were, but, as she found out - she didn’t really mind. Far worse things had happened to her, and the fact that she was trained for by some crooks had done nothing to change that. It wasn’t like it made her childhood worse, really. But thanks to all of the tumbling and floor work she’d done at such young age, getting into ballet at eight wasn’t ever a problem. When she got into her third family, she finally managed to convince them to enroll her to a real dancing school. She’d go to the studio every single day, on every given occasion. She’d do anything so that she could go, help out her teachers and spend as much time with them as possible. She was the apple of their eye, their favorite student that could never do wrong.

Rey thinks that those few months she spent in Brighton was the happiest time of her life. She left her third family when she finally got into trouble for skipping regular school.  
She was twelve at the time.

And then came fourth, her last foster home, on the outskirts of Birmingham. She shivered.

The door to the studio flew open and Ben walked in first. He mumbled quick apologies to everyone for being late and took a seat right beside his mother. All this time he was trying his best to avoid even looking at her.

 _Rude_ , Rey noted.

Leia cleared her throat. ' _All right, girls. Since time is not on our side, let’s get this over with. Miss Connix? Please start with the Intrada.'_

The blonde got up and made her way over to the centre of the floor. The pianist started to play and Rey could finally go through the routine in her head for one last time. It’s always better when you can actually hear the music. She closed her eyes and began to slowly move her arms, revising the steps. Even though she was sitting in the corner of the studio, she could perfectly feel each of the girl’s steps on the hard wooden floor. When Kaydel finally moved on to a variation from the third act, Rey watched her like a hawk from her spot. She counted every single mistake the girl made. Four in total. _Not bad_ , she thought. _Back home, that would've cost her only an hour of extra ba-_

_'Miss Niima. Your turn now, the Intrada. '_

Same loud voice snapped her out of her little trance as it had done earlier. Rey got up and winced from pain. Her legs felt like they were on fire. She really should have prepared better. Maybe sacrifice whatever was left of the few hours of sleep she got to deal with the soreness. Take a bath, stretch some more, or at least tie up her muscles.  
She took slow steps to the middle of the studio. The board members were watching her with interest. She gave a tentative try and got on her pointe. The tips of her shoes were basically trashed. The paint was chipping off. One of the ribbons was fraying. The boxes had gone soft and they didn’t provide much resistance to properly support her weight.

_Oh, this is gonna hurt._

Rey smiled. She straightened up and held her head up high. Her poor feet arranged themselves into the first position. She raised her hands and started to move in sync with the music.

First few steps are always the worst. So are the last ones. The middle is always the best part of the performance.

The Intrada was the first scene of the play. It opened Swan Lake and helped with outlining the whole plot. There’s a girl, she’s pure and innocent. She meets this bad man. As a punishment for her beauty and happiness, the sorcerer turns her into a swan. But he makes her the queen of all the swans.

_How does that make any sense?_

The music stopped and Rey finished the arrangement with a Croisé Derière.She didn’t expect to see resignation on Ben’s face. He nodded at the pianist. ' _Odile variation.'_

Rey flashed him a triumphant smile, which was met with his intense stare. She changed her position and got ready. The familiar tune started to fill the room. Her feet already knew where to take her.

Mid-turns she stole quick glances at the board. Ben still had this hard to read expression. So did his mother. Rey was confused, but ignored it, to say the least. It’s not like her dancing is bad nor is she embarrassing herself. After seeing faces of others she knew that wasn’t the case.

She finished, again, with a graceful bow. When she straightened up she realized she was holding her breath with anticipation.

 _'She needs a teacher.'_ Leia pointed out after a while. Ben nodded. It seemed that whatever they both agreed on when she was dancing had her fate already sealed.

Rey perked up at her comment. The woman then added: _'_ _I don’t think four months is enough time. Four years, maybe. I can’t make a proper prima out of her in less than half a year',_ she huffed and shot a side glance at her son. Leia then took off her glasses and leaned back in her chair.

Rey didn’t budge. She held her stern stance, even if on the inside she felt like a leaf in the wind. But she was a smart girl. She knew better than to speak without being asked to.

Uncomfortable silence filled the studio. It seemed like both mother and son were too stubborn to say anything. Leia had her rights, but so did Rey. Her pride wouldn’t allow any comments. She searched Ben’s face for a solution. _What are you going to do?_

 _'I’ll be her teacher, if you allow',_ he finally said and it seemed like that was all Leia needed to hear. ** _'_** _Very well then'_ **,** the woman was obviously pleased with her son’s offer. Organa shot a quick glance at the members of the board. After it was clear that the final decision was hers to be made, she called out to her brother: _'Luke'_ **,** a small smile was dancing in the corners of her mouth. _'What do we think? Do we want to give this lovely young lady a chance?'_

The man shot a quizzical look from over the piano. It seemed he was enjoying the whole situation quite well.

_'My dear, why not. What is a rose without some thorns?'_

* * *

After the audition was over and before the deal was sealed, Ben wanted to have a moment with Rey. Leia eyed him suspiciously. She then told him to come to her office after they’re done. She also said something in a hushed tone, but that was for her son’s ears only.

Ben waited until the studio was completely empty.

It was just them now.

 _'What was all of that, huh?'_ Rey couldn’t stop herself from speaking up first. A _bad_ habit that she took up after she left her last home.

He clearly didn’t expect her to be this outraged. _'_ _I should be the one asking you this question. Who do you think you are, showing up late for the last call? Do you have any idea how it makes me look?'_

 _'_ _It all went well, don’t be so dramatic!'_ Rey walker over to her bag that he brought with him after he signed Kaydel. _'You didn’t even have to come, I would’ve handled myself just fine.'_

She then paused for a moment. Rey was annoyed, to say the least. So far, nothing has went according to her plan. And it was only 1 PM.

 _'You begging me last night was enough. Actually',_ she turned around and mocked him in a most vicious manner. _'_ _I think I would’ve done so much better if it wasn’t for you._ _'_

Ben narrowed his eyes as he approached her. Rey could see that he was on the verge of snapping with anger.' _I don’t recall ever begging you to come. This was an audition for the job you applied for. If you didn’t want it you wouldn’t be here',_ he murmured through clenched teeth.His stare was intense, almost challenging. This _excited_ her.

 _'I do want it',_ she responded in a hushed tone. _' This is why I came here. To get this part, not to be pushed around and treated like a child. '_

He raised his brows and barked half a laugh, as if he couldn’t believe what she’d just said. _'Come on, you can’t be serious. Do you really think you’re some kind of prodigy, a ballet-know-it-all?'_

 _'Well',_ she made sure to be loud enough for everyone in the hallway to hear her: _'There’s a big difference between having a coach and a teacher!!!'_

Rey didn’t plan to go off this hard, but she let her words carry her through this new wave of rage she felt. Later on, she’ll probably regret it.

 _'Ah… you do_ **'** \- he had this smug look on his face. Seeing him like that did things to her, that Rey wouldn’t like to ever discuss, even with herself, even in the middle of the night. Ben shook his head with resignation before he added.' _Listen here, miss. Let me make it clear to you. Either you start to behave and work nicely on your technique, or you don’t even have to bother with signing the papers, because door’s that way. The choice is yours._ **'**

 _Men really think they’re the shit, huh_. Rey smiled sweetly at him and when she spoke, she made sure her words were laced with venom. ' _I hope you’re better at dancing than talking, because if not then I’m not calling you a master no matter what.'_

And with that, she left him behind.

Alone.

Again.

* * *

She quickly figured out that Leia’s office was located in the main building. So she went there, alone, and during her walk had a moment to collect herself.

First thing she’d done was releasing her hair from the stupid bun she put it in earlier that day. The soft wind ran through her locks and she sighed with content.

Rey took a deep breath.

Summer in a big city like this was something entirely else from what she knew. The smell of the warm pavement could never compare with the sea breeze or low tide’s beaches, but she enjoyed the scorching September sun with every single step she took. The path that led to the Grand Opera was short, so in no time she found herself entering it. The cloakroom man showed her the way and, after having exited the lift, she took long strides to the poorly lit part of the corridor. She passed by different pairs of doors, until she found the one she was looking for and knocked on it a few times.

Unfortunately, Leia wasn’t in her office, but her assistant was there to hand in Rey her new contract. Before she signed it she read it carefully and then waited for the man to fetch her a copy. She looked around the principal’s office.

It was big, as one could expect. All furniture was made out of dark, expensive wood. The desk was disorganized with all kinds of knick-knacks scattered around. Papers, files, books, little sticky notes, pictures, pens and pencils, some hair accessories and even sweets. That surprised Rey. The woman didn’t come off as a messy type of person.  
Rey anticipated to find her personal space to be very tidy and arranged in a posh manner, but that wasn’t really the case.

Before she had any chance to take a better look at the pictures, the assistant came back with her contract and she was dismissed. Shame. Maybe she’ll drop by another time.

 _'You’re the new principal, right? Come on, dear, we need to get you into the dress.'_ A tall, slim figure grabbed her arm just as she was about to leave the hallway. Rey blinked a few times, clearly confused as to _where_ and a little bit upset as to _why_. _'Heavens, I swear this company will be the death of me. Each year I say: ''No, this has to be it. They simply cannot disappoint me any more.'' But then another year comes and with it another ceremony, and there i am, in a state of true misery.'_

Rey remained silent as she got dragged around the building. She figured the woman wasn’t talking to her, anyways. She knew about the ceremony. But she didn't know it came with a custom dress, made just for her. Rey grinned and actually didn't mind this change of plans.

Then, suddenly, they both entered a space full of enormous fabric rolls, different kinds of ribbons and threads and few loud sewing machines. The room was pretty cluttered and every working surface was covered with a white frilly material. One didn’t have to be a ballet dancer to know that this was the seamstress workshop, where they made all of the costumes and decorations. Women of different age were hunched over their desks and worked in a perfect silence.

It was an impressive view. It reminded Rey of how she’d spent all of her saturdays during her stay at the orphanage. How she and other kids would scrub the wooden floors clean and never utter a single word. She almost wanted to smile at the memory, but decided not to.

In the bright lights of the workshop she could now see all of the features of the woman that brought her here. Apart from being slim and tall, she also had a long, troubled face. Deep concern graced her features and Rey supposed it was the constant worry that made her skin all wrinkled and flaccid. She was dressed in a lavender robe, that would every once in a while get caught on the furniture and pieces of paper would fly off of it. The woman would then make a sound at the back of her throat and pick it up with such speed, that Rey was shocked even more files weren’t sent off into the air. Overall, Rey found her mannerisms really amusing. What didn’t match her appearance whatsoever were her bright, clever eyes and bubblegum-pink, teased up hair. _What kind of woman does that at such age_ , Rey wondered.

She didn’t have enough time to get lost in her thoughts, because someone offered her a stand and after she stepped on it, two pairs of hands started to undress her. Rey flinched.

 _'_ _I’ll do it myself!'_ **,** she barked and swatted them away. The slim woman jumped at her comment, dropped everything she was holding and ran up to her.

 _'Goodness! Miss! I’m so sorry. We should’ve asked. Miranda, Kelsey, go back to your stations! Miss, please forgive me',_ after the pink-haired lady ushered her workers back, she sent her an apologetic look. Rey remained silent and started to undress.

She had no problem with being naked, that wasn’t the case. As a dancer you don’t really see your body as nothing else than a tool of work. And work is work, and sometimes it has you strip down to your knickers.

The woman held out a robe to her, which Rey then took with gratitude and put on in a one swift move. _' Miss Rey, I should have introduced myself properly at the begging, but please forgive me for I am in such a time crunch!',_ she sniffed and shook her head to stress her words even more. Rey didn’t mind, not really. She already decided she’d dub her _Camilla_ , since it suited her messy aura really well.

 _Camilla_ then, with the help of her flimsy workers, began to take a bunched up navy fabric off the racks. Rey was then put into it and asked to stay still. She could do that, no problem. Then, all of a sudden, different women came out nowhere. They circled her and started to babble over how pretty it was, how ugly it looked, how stunning was this, how awful was that. Rey paid little attention to what they said. She instead fixed her gaze on the monstrous shelf stand that contained rows and rows of brand new ballet shoes in every size and color imaginable.  
Maz noticed her stare right away.

_'Amilyn, give this poor child a new pointe while you’re at it. I’m sure the moment she leaves us, young Solo will take her to the studio and god knows she needs a proper fitting.'_

Rey shot the old woman a quizzical look. _When did she even got there? Was she mocking her?_ And did she make it that obvious that she couldn’t afford new shoes? Just as Rey was about to open her mouth, Amilyn dropped the skirt of dress she was adjusting and walked to her desk. _'My, my, let me think. What size are you, dear? '_

 _'24 centimeters, madame'_ **,** Rey mirrored her chirpy tone and ignored the cunning look Maz gave her. Amilyn „ _Camille_ ” looked like she could combust on the spot.

 _'Maz, did you hear that?',_ her mood switched and now she looked like the happiest person on this side of the Atlantic Ocean. _'No one called me a madame in this company since the class of 1989 left this building! What a joy! Madame Amilyn Holdo!'_

 _'Yes, that is a good reason for joy...'_ Maz tilted her head and began to study Rey’s profile with even more curiosity.

Rey decided to disregard the funny look old hag was giving her. She watched the head seamstress pick out a pair of shoes and gave her one of the best, most polite smiles she could muster.

Even the sharp pins that jabbed at her torso couldn’t mar that.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit lengthy compared to the previous ones! Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it just as much!
> 
> This time we looked at the story through Rey's eyes. For the next few installments I think I'm going to stick to this scheme - one chapter being told from Ben's perspective and one from Rey's. 
> 
> If anything so far seems confusing - please do remember that this story will contain some plot twists and late reveals! 
> 
> Planning out what to do with Rey's childhood was tricky. I didn't want to make it too dramatic, since I still want this story to be somewhat... believable (however silly that may be!). I based lots of her background on what I know, and what I've read about when I was studying silhouettes of different artists and athletes. 
> 
> Of course, this right here is only the little bit of her story! Don't you ever think I was spoiling all the fun in the third chapter!!! 
> 
> As always, kudos (❤️) and comments are welcome. You don't have to be logged in to leave them! (I didn't know that for so long lol)
> 
> Def let me know what you think of the story so far!!! 
> 
> You have no idea how happy it makes me to see the hits count go up with every hour! You guys are the best 😍
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you're all doing well!! Sending you many hugs n kisses!!! xxx
> 
> LB


	4. Mum's the word

* * *

* * *

Leia was in fact attending some serious business. The business, in that matter, consisted of getting ready for the ceremony while talking her son out of whatever he has gotten himself into.

 _'Benjamin, I did not bring you to this world for you to disrespect me like that.'_ She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she fixed her lipstick. Her son was seated in a narrow armchair and was looking way more uncomfortable than it was called for. They both had already changed into their elegant outfits. Getting ready for the opening day together was a little habit of theirs.  
This year’s suit was a two-piece dress made out of grey tweed material embellished with silver threads. It was custom, like most of the woman’s clothes. She already did her hair and was now adding finishing touches to her makeup. Ben watched her apply blush in the mirror's reflection. 

_'Mother, please be so kind and remind me when did I disrespect you exactly? My memories must be a bit foggy',_ he joked with an amused smile on his face. 

Leia shot him a funny look as she walked over to her jewelry stand. She then began to go through her collection, looking for a piece she must’ve already decided on wearing. _'Why did you agree to be her teacher? Hux could’ve done that.'_

Ben let out an ugly snort.' _No, i don’t think he would do that. '_

Leia raised her brow but otherwise refused to comment on that. She knew better than to ask about whatever was going on right now between her son and Armitage. It probably started off with another silly argument. She swore those two reminded her more of a pair of roosters living in the same backyard than of two talented dancers sharing the stage. ' _What about Poe?'_ **,** she mused as she tried on one of her rings. _'He’s not that busy.'_

_Do emeralds go well with silver?_

_'I’m not busy either',_ he grumbled. She turned around and sent him a surprised look. Was this jealousy she could hear? 

_' You have enough on your shoulders already',_ she meant to sound astonished. _' Remember, this year you’re helping out with the kids. Like you promised to.'_ That helped with wiping the pretend frown off his face.

_' …when did I ever agree on doing that?'_

_'Last season, when you had to walk out in the middle of their final show',_ Leia grinned when she saw he suddenly froze at the mention. _'You said you couldn’t stand looking at their poor arrangement. Does it ring the bell now?'_

Her son was clearly lost for words. Oh, how she enjoyed making him and Han this speechless. Ben, however, was much quicker to recover than his father could ever be.   
He stood up and walker over to her dresser. 

_'…but that doesn't mean I wanted to fix it. Besides, isn’t this D’Acy’s forte? I think it would be rude to just-'_ He started to help her out with the accessories. Leia remained unfazed and decided to tease him some more. 

_' No, I think she could use some help._ **'**

Ben sent her _the_ look. His mother stayed silent. After it was clear that the woman was joking, he huffed with annoyance. Before he went back to sit down in his chair he handed her the ring he picked out. _' Amazonite. For good luck. '_ he mumbled out.

Leia smiled at him and put it on. That evoked a heartwarming memory. 

Ben was a little boy, then. He was, however, still too young to start doing ballet. At that time, she recalls, he didn’t really want to be a dancer, yet. Which was strange to believe in, even for her. He’d spent most of his days at Luke’s place, busy in his garden and workshop. He was always a very observant and smart child. He could just sit down with a book and read it in a perfect silence for hours. He was absolutely fascinated with nature, plants and minerals. Was it Han who told her, that he’d much rather have his child dig in dirt for the rest of his life than ever wear tights? Leia chuckled. 

_' It’s the girl, isn’t it?'_ she said out of blue. When she saw his big eyes and his father’s famous frown, she knew that was it. _'Oh, I knew you liked her the moment you handed me her resume!'_

 _'Was it because I told you she’s good when I gave it to you?'_ his witty remark couldn’t ever spoil her satisfaction. Leia’s triumphant smile was everything he needed to know how pleased his mother was with her little discovery.

 _'No, you had that look in your eyes'_ **,** she pointed at him and exited the closet. Leia then continued from the other room she went in. _'You’re just like your father! He could never lie to me, you know?'_

Ben only shook his head and fished out his phone from the pocket of his slacks. He quickly typed in a short message and send it to the last number he called. That was, to Rey.

_'Did u sign the papers?'_

He wished he could stay a little longer and have an actual conversation with her after she was done with her fittings. The fact they had this… rather unpleasant exchange of views didn’t really sit right with him. His phone beeped and he looked at the screen. 

She responded with a short ' _yes'_. No caps, no dots. _Oh, so she probably was a little angry._ He unlocked his phone and replied with a simple:

_'Is the dress ready?'_

He wondered what Holdo thought of for this year’s ceremony. He didn’t give her exactly much time to work with… and he’ll probably never hear the end of it. The woman was a genius, but once she started to nitpick, there was no going back. The compulsive type. But what can you do, really?

He didn’t expect to see Rey’s phone number light up next to the „accept” button. Ben was startled but he picked up, nonetheless.

_'What is this, an interrogation? Got any more clever questions you wanna ask? '_

He laughed and that must’ve caught his mother’s attention, because she suddenly appeared in the doorway. She waggled her brows in a knowing look as he quickly passed her by on his way out the room. _'The third question was a „how are you”, but since I can hear your voice I know you’re okay',_ he spoke loud enough so that Rey could hear him, but not his mother. He then took the stairs down and walked into their kitchen.

 _'I wouldn’t say I’m okay',_ she deadpanned after a while. _' I got stabbed. Multiple times.'_

He choked on the coffee he started drinking, which resulted in him spilling whole mug on his brand new shirt. _Great. Fuck._

 _'What?!'_ he gasped out as he reached for the nearest kitchen towel. He then started to fervently rub on his chest to soak up the stain. Rey let out a laugh he was positive could be heard on the other side of whatever street she was on. 

_'_ _With needles, you wimp!_ **'** she then added on with a whine. ' _I must admit though, your seamstresses are not subtle whatsoever. '_

 _Little brat_ , he thought. ' _You don’t strike me a delicate type',_ he huffed out, annoyed.

_'No, you’re right. I like it rough.'_

If he was to drink anything right now, not only would he ruin his pants, too, but there was a big chance he could actually die. So, he was kind of thankful for his already ruined shirt. Ben cleared out his throat. He needed to get this thing off him. ' _Anyway…_ **'** he started to unbutton his cuffs.' _I wanted to ask if you need a lift for tonight. '_

 _'Fourth question in a row? Wow, you’re in for a really tough ask game, master Solo._ **'**

That title coming from her mouth, even on the phone, did things to him he’d rather not talk about. He yanked the sleeves free.

 _'But yes, I do need a cab. Are you driving?',_ she chirped.

 _'No, we pay people to do that for us, Rey.'_ Ben didn’t mean to sound rude. _Shit_. He then quickly added in a more casual way. _'Especially on the ceremony day. You know, press and all of that…'_

She made a sound of acknowledgement and let out a low whistle. _' I’ll make me shoes extra clean then, to keep thou expenses low. '_

He chuckled at her witty comment and threw the dirty shirt into the sink. _'Text me your address, we’ll be there at 6. Please, don’t be late again.'_

 _'Will do, master Solo',_ her playful voice echoed in his head. _' Bye!'_

When he hung up, he saw his mother was watching him from the hallway. How long was she standing there? Did she listen to him talk?  
From the look on her face he could already tell she heard enough. 

_'Don’t',_ he warned her.

 _'Did… she tell you to undress?'_ a ghost of a smile danced in the corner of her mouth.

 _'Is father there yet?'_ he ignored her question and walked out of the kitchen. She answered him when he was already on top of the stairs.

_'He’s not coming, Ben.'_

He immediately stopped and clenched his fists. Anger and disappointment crawled towards him from the back of his mind. It’s okay, he thought. It’s not like it really matters.

 _'Are you upset?'_ his mother’s small voice caught up to him. After a while mustered up an answer.

_'No. Are you?'_

_'No'_ her voice was stern, but laced with sorrow. He hated that tone.

_'Good. I’ll meet you at the Academy, then. I’m picking up Rey on my way. '_

He shut the door to his room before he could hear her response.   
He suddenly didn’t really care what she had to say.

* * *

At six sharp a black mercedes drove by Rey’s place. She texted him the address after he was done fixing himself. When he got downstairs he simply nodded at the driver and sent the coordinates to the car’s computer. They both stayed silent during their short ride. 

It wasn’t the fanciest part of the city, but he guessed it was expensive enough for a foreign student like her. Rows of red-brick buildings towered over a well-kept street. Cars were parked in a neat manner, there was no litter on pavement and all of the bushes were trimmed. The shops and restaurants had clean and pleasantly arranged display windows. 

_'Mitaka'_ Ben finally spoke after almost an hour of silence. _'Do you know this neighborhood? '_

The man shot him a surprised look over the rearview. _'No, sir. I’ve actually never been here before.'_

 _'Yeah, me neither…'_ he started to look around for number five. When it was clear they must’ve definitely missed her building he quickly took out his phone.

She picked up after few beats. _'Is the traffic shit? '_

_'We’re by the… uh… Marciano’s. '_

_'Oh, okay. Give me a moment, then.'_ She hung up before he could say anything else. After a while she appeared from behind the big moving truck that was blocking their vision for the past 5 minutes. She was dressed in a simple black dress and dark heels. 

Before she could knock on the window he rolled it down. She grinned at him. _'Hi.'_

He gave her an awkward nod and motioned for her to come in. Mitaka started the car as soon as she shut her door. Rey sat back and crossed her legs.

The ride was rather short and uncomfortably quiet. But it’s not like he had anyone to blame for that, apart from himself, really. Ben was pretending to be busy on his phone while in reality he was going through his old emails. That's because he was mad and for many reasons, he chose to stay quiet.

First, he was mad at his father for once again showing how much he _cared_ about their family. He was also mad at how his mother will eventually let him get away with it. He was mad that the shirt he was in wasn’t the one he picked out and meant to wear and finally, he was mad because he didn’t know how to stop being mad. Especially around Rey, who in fact, was so far the only one getting the silent treatment from him and she definitely didn’t deserve it. 

So, both of his brows furrowed, he clicked away until his thumb was sore and the count of unread messages went down. Every once in a while he would, however, steal a quick glance in the girl’s direction. 

Her hair was loose once again and a little tangled from the wind. As far as he was concerned, she had no makeup on and judging by her looks, she probably has just gotten from under the shower. Soon after she got in, the car started to smell of jasmine and musk, a fragrance not typically chosen by women for their body wash. That surprised him, as well as the fact, that the girl's face was practically glued to the window during their whole drive.

Rey, instead of pulling out her phone like he did, focused her eyes on the skyline and watched as the sun slowly set down behind the dark clouds. The nights were still relatively warm, but somehow the view of her bare legs made shivers run down his spine. Or, maybe it wasn’t the evening chills doing.

When they arrived at the complex, she didn’t bother with waiting for him to open her door and exited the car herself. She took long strides to the back entrance and didn’t even look at Ben once.

He cursed under his breath, angry at how much of a dick he was. Just as he was about to go after her, he heard someone yell his name. 

He looked around and saw his mother on top of the stairs. She waved at him impatiently and pointed at her watch.

 _Fuck_ , he was already so late.

_And he didn’t even had the chance to talk to Rey!_

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I know, Ben is a big momma's boy ❤️  
> we'll be definitely having many more heartwarming mother/son moments in this story, because I simply adore these two!
> 
> next chapter is coming very soon (this week soon!) as I can't wait for you all to see what happens during the ceremony 👀🥂✨
> 
> what do you think so far? sound off in the comments down below, I can't wait to hear your thoughts and guesses! ❤️  
> as always - thank you for all your kind words, kudos, subs and hits! you guys are the best!!☺️
> 
> stay safe, I'll see you in few days my honeybuns xx
> 
> LB


	5. Dance to her tune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI I'm slowly beginning to sprinkle into this story some easter eggs, hinting at my favorite shows/songs/themes/etc. 🐰💕
> 
> let me know down in the comments how many you noticed! 🤤

* * *

* * *

As Rey was getting ready for the ceremony, she tried to figure out where did her latest mood change come from. Was it because the summer was ending? That would be silly, considering she literally grew up in rain boots because of how stormy south east of England was. She could hardly remember ever having to wear a sundress in order to match up with the weather. A summer was no different from spring, for that matter. Adding in the fact, that winter was her favorite season didn’t help make any sense, either.

Or, maybe, it was the opposite. She missed something she barely had the chance to experience. She got here in August. Was it really only a month ago? Rey glanced at the seamstresses’ calendar that hung down the wall. The date was marked with a big red circle and a scribbled word „GALA” above it. So, it really was a full month ago that she got off her plane.

Time really does fly fast once you’re all grown up.

Oh, but why was she sad? Did watching the last happy sunset evoke some dark memories, the ones she couldn’t really bring up? Her heart clenched at the thought. There were some things about her that she never really understood. Like, the mood swings. Or the things she sometimes wanted to say. Or things she did, since we’re being honest. Some really awful and some-

_'Miss Niima? Is everything alright?'_

Rey blinked at Camille and slowly came back to her senses. It may have been only a month since she’s arrived here but the splits she experienced were slowly starting to get unbearable. What was the woman talking about?

She turned around and took a good look at herself. In the mirror she could see a short, but strong girl with a face that never really fit the body. Her head was big. Her doe-like eyes were a fraud, a big ugly lie about how innocent and good-natured people expected her to be. Pale freckles dotted her skin and she still remembers how her second father would always make comments on them. He’d say things like „destroyed face” or „sick skin”. For a six-year-old such words had a bigger impact than one would think. Rey to this day sometimes dreams about her little self sitting a tub full of tears, trying to scrub her „dirty” skin off her body. It’s one of those memories she doubts she’ll ever be able to leave behind.

She, however, has always liked her lips. And it’s not like people didn’t make any nasty remarks about them, too. No, Rey liked them for other reasons. They were narrow, downturned and made her look always a little bitter.

 _’You have a mean face'_ , her foster mother once told her. _’You smile with your mouth, but your eyes don’t follow. Everyone may adore you, but none of that love will be sincere.'_

To Rey, this was the best compliment she’s ever gotten from her.

She braced her thin arms on her hips. Her body was hugged by a dress made out of a dark velvet material, that shifted around and changed colors with her every little move. Long sleeves and the v-neck cutout created an interesting shape, together with her slim silhouette. The waist was synched up high with a strip of silver fabric shining through, and her back was quite… exposed. The gown had a big slit at the back and out in the front, so that her left leg was peeking through. It was a bit elegant and a little daring. Very simple, yet impressive.

Did she love it? No, not really. If she where to choose her outfit she’d make it different, but she understood her options were limited. Rey wanted to feel bad for Camille and all her workers for being given only few hours to finish it up. Dressmaking was beyond her imagination, but she could tell from the women’s wrinkled foreheads and fingers that it was, in fact, hard work.

 _'I guessed you wouldn’t have enough time to get prepared, so I brought you these. If you don’t mind_ ,' Camille quickly added, before she presented her with a pair of silver heels. They probably were to match the jewelry the lady from the makeup room gave her.

As the woman held them out, the light bounced off the little crystals they were embellished with. Rey almost winced. The ugliness of shoes has successfully distracted her from feeling sympathetic towards anyone.

 _'Thank you, madame. I love them.'_ Rey tried her best to sound genuine as she smiled and put them on.

The evening hasn’t even started and she’s already felling far done.

* * *

By the time she made her way to the main building, the event has already started. A large ceremonial staircase of white marble, which divided into two divergent flights of stairs, was decked with all kinds of white flowers. Speaking of embellishments, that was about it, since the interior was already very decorative. The pedestals featured female torcheres and the painted ceiling depicted various scenes out of ancient greek myths. Leia’s voice bounced off the tall walls of the Grand staircase. The woman was in the middle of her welcoming speech, when Rey appeared at the top of the main staircase. That earned her a low rumble of exchanged murmurs and quite a few surprised looks from the crowd.

Rey took a good look around. The space was filled with guests and company workers, all dressed up in expensive suits and elegant gowns. She quickly spotted Ben, standing against the wall near his mother. The woman had a puzzled look on her face, as to what caused her to lose the crowd's full attention. Leia took a quick glance behind and recognized her. Rey smiled smugly and nodded at the woman. She felt proud about the fact that she made Organa speechless, even if for a moment.

 _'Ah, yes',_ Leia mirrored her smile as she spoke to the crowd. _'_ _I didn’t plan on introducing this little gem to all of you just yet, but since it’s never too late…',_ and as she said that, she sent a knowing look in Rey’s direction. '… _to make a right decision, allow me to redeem myself. Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family, I would like you all to meet Rey Niima, our new principal dancer. Please, give her a big round-of-applause!'_

The crowd responded immediately and started to clap like Rey was a walking miracle they’ve just witnessed.

It was as if they’ve all gone absolutely crazy at the mere mention of the word _'_ principal'. Rey quickly realized she wouldn’t be standing here, if she was _just_ a dancer. No, _just_ dancers never get their own standing ovation from the crowd of rich people. _The_ _dancers_ do. _The corps_ do, _the groups_ do, _the whole orchestra_ does. But never _just_ dancers. Especially if they haven’t done much, apart from standing in the entryway and balancing in these atrocious shoes.

Oh, wait. Maybe she just did something.

The applause fell silent and Rey took her cue to get off the center of people’s attention. Her heart was beating so fast as if it was about to jump out of her chest. She felt this sweet taste at the back of her throat, the same kind she’d often get before walking out on the stage. Was this the adrenaline kicking in? She smiled as she slowly made her way down the stairs. Suddenly everything, even Leia’s ringing voice were completely tuned out by her thoughts.

 _This is it,_ she thought. 

_This night won’t last forever, but right now I’m the brightest star in the sky._

_And everyone is looking up._

* * *

After the formalities were exchanged and everyone has had their first toast, people began to scatter around the foyer. Some remained in their places and started talking, some excused themselves to go use the restroom and only few went to get some more drinks. Rey didn’t have to wait too long to be approached by none other than Ben Solo.

He looked cross.

_'I’m begining to think you really do have a thing for making an entrance.'_

_'Is this your way of saying I look amazing?'_ she shot back without a second thought and smiled cockily at him.

Ben sent her an annoyed glance. He then finally added after a while.

_'We didn’t manage to talk before the ceremony and I just wanted to make sure you’re prepared. For all of this.'_

He made a gesture with his hand at the gathered crowd. Rey raised both her brows and sent him a surprised look.

' _I mean, they’re not that bad, but just between me and you',_ she leaned in and finished in a hushed tone. _'I wish someone would whistle when I showed up, really.'_

The look on his face was priceless. Just as he was about to say something witty (or maybe not) someone approached them. A short obese man with greasy white hair and meaty hands beamed at them and began to talk about how happy he was to see such a young fresh face in the company.

 _Bet you are, creep_ , Rey thought. Who was this man, anyways?

 _'Isn’t that a charming way to start the conversation!'_ Rey exclaimed and tried her best to look excited. She held out her hand to the man and he immediately grabbed and kissed it. Rey flinched ever so slightly, but the ugly thing was so focused on the task he would hardly notice if she were to spit in his face.

Ben audibly cleared his throat.

 _'Miss Niima is in fact a very young dancer. She has a great potential and talent, and we’re very excited she’s joined us_.'

_'Yes, but would you look at that face! That is the face of an angel! If you don’t mind me asking, miss, where are you from exactly? Apart from heavens, of course!'_

_'I do mind being asked such question, sir, but since you’ve complimented my beauty so greatly I guess I cannot withhold such information any longer…'_

_'She’s from London. Miss Niima is an early graduate of the queen’s royal academy.'_

Rey sent him an amused look. _Am, I really?_ If Solo wants her to play a posh girl she can do that.

_'Ah, so she really is a crown jewel, then! When will we be seeing you on stage, miss union jack? '_

Oh, how Rey wishes she actually did spit on top of his almost bald head.

_'If everything goes right according to the schedule, miss Niima will be starring in this season’s Swan Lake.'_

_'Oh, so not only is she a crown jewel, but a princess too!'_

_A queen, you fat moron_. Rey eyed him with a cheek-hurting smile.

Ben excused them and grabbed her arm as he led her to the back of the hallway. He was looking like he was about to wipe this shit-eating grin from her face.

 _'Don’t ever do that_', he finally murmured through the clenched teeth.

 _'You need to be more specific than that. Don’t do what, Master?_ ' Rey batted the ridiculously long eyelashes the lady from the makeup studio glued on her eyes. Ben, once again that night, sent her an annoyed look.

_'Don’t test their patience. You never really know what these people are thinking. They may act clueless, but I can assure you they’re not. If they were, they wouldn’t be here. So, be nice and polite. No more sarcasm or witty comebacks.'_

She let out an offended gasp.

_'I am being nice! It’s not my fault you Americans don’t like my dry sense of humor. I’m the princess-miss-union jack of this place, after all.'_

He huffed and shook his head. He wasn’t really mad at her, he couldn’t be. She may have met him only yesterday but she could read him like an open book.

_'This man that leeched onto your hand is the head of ministry of arts and culture. This is why it’s so important you don’t piss him off. This season they’re feeling very… generous. We hope we can get a share of that.'_

' " _We" as in your family, I presume?'_ , she leaned on the stool and started to inspect the finger foods that were nicely laid out on the table. 

' _No. "We”, as a company. A company that you’re now a part of, too.'_

He had this gentle look on his face. Rey watched him up close and realized that right now, he looked more handsome than ever. He was already looking good when he came for her, but the view of him being folded up into the backseat didn’t really make her feel funny down there. In the cramped space of the car she couldn’t notice his dark hair, high cheekbones and pale skin. The aura of the foyer helped, too. The warm flickering lights of the chandeliers casted shadows all over his face and he looked a little surreal. Like he didn’t belong down here, but up, among the gods on the paintings. She felt a sudden wave of heat wash over her body. She quickly decided to change the subject.

' _Is it bad for the company if these people absolutely adore me and pay all of their attention to me?',_ she wanted to sound innocent. _'Even when your mother is around?'_

 _'Quite the contrary'_ , he grabbed two flutes from the table and handed her one of them. _'I’m very glad you like being in the spotlight. That makes at least one of us.'_

He saluted her and drank half of its contents at once. His words surprised Rey, but she didn’t let it show. She instead flashed him a bright smile after she was done sipping on her champagne.

_'Stop acting so coy, master Solo. Being a part of the Skywalker family must come with quite a few privileges you could name.'_

Rey thought of the black mercedes, the driver, his expensive shirts and most importantly, of the position, money and career he was literally born into. She then wondered if this blue blood of his ever stopped running through his veins due to an issue or distress. In her eyes, the man had a truly carefree life. _Unlike some of us_ , she added in her thoughts.

 _'You’d be surprised',_ Ben barked half a laugh and switched their empty flutes for a set of new ones.

 _What was that supposed to mean?_ Rey held the glass close to her lips and began thinking. Was he showing off? No, that couldn’t be the case. Solo might be a privileged prick but he wasn’t the type to brag about it. Was he really shy? She doubted it was true. How could anyone who comes from the Skywalkers be self-conscious? Then again, there was a truthful tone to what he was saying. That impression, however, has quickly passed. You’re the one to talk about problems, she thought. Nevertheless, she smiled charmingly when she spoke.

_'I don’t believe a single word of what you just said.'_

He chuckled bitterly and swallowed his drink. When he finally asked, his eyes flashed with hurt.

_'That doesn’t make me a good teacher, does it?'_

His stare was intense. Rey took a deep breath in order to sound like herself again.

 _'No, I think you’re doing an excellent job at teaching me how I need to talk with all these lousy people'_ , she faked a smile and handed him her untouched champagne. The glass had smears in the shape of her lips all over it. _'Now, if you’d excuse me. I need to go fish out some more money to pay off your family’s limo bills.'_

* * *

Per usual, this year’s ceremony was being held in the main building. The Grand staircase was meant for the official part, but the real celebration took place in the Grand foyer.

The room was filled with different groups immersed in all kinds of conversations. The ceremony was a great opportunity for dancers and company workers to get introduced to influential and wealthy people of the city. The Council, together with the Department of Culture, can technically issue a decision to fund any artist. Applying for an Art Grant is sometimes their only chance to develop talents and become successful in future.

Everybody knows that. Not everybody knows, though, that this year the funding system has undergone some… modifications. To say the least.

Leia eyed one of the council members as he burst out laughing having heard a particularly explicit anecdote. She was standing together with two other officials, as well as the famous art patron and his wife.

 _'Oh, Lord_ ’, the man wiped invisible tears from under his eyes. ’ _Director, you never fail to knock my socks off!’_

 _’I’m glad, Frank’_ , she had a smug expression on her face. ’ _Now that I've entertained you, maybe you’ll try and do the same for us?’_

Frank Harper, the Head Secretary of the City Council, finished his drink in one big gulp and managed to look surprised. He then playfully wiggled his bushy eyebrows.

’ _My, my, what exactly would you like to hear me talk about?’_ , he mused as his eyes searched the woman’s face. He then quickly added, as if to excuse his boldness. ’ _Damn me, but I’m friends with the Skywalkers long enough to know you already have something on your mind!’_

That earned him a wave of laughter from the gathered.

’ _And i know you well enough to know you simply cannot wait to put in your two pennies!’_

Leia knew Frank Harper’s big mouth was his biggest flaw. Not knowing when and around whom to shut up has almost cost him his whole career in politics. No more than five years ago he accidentally (she doubts it) told the press (during a dinner interview that was meant to be done off-record) that one of the council’s executives (his best friend since college) was cheating on his wife. That incident rubbed many people the wrong way. Especially when it was revealed later on that Frank himself has had a divorce, after Betty Harper found him in a ambiguous situation with the lousy journalist in question.

That, along with many other risky moves on his part, has earned him a rather bad reputation among the crowd. It was only a matter of time when Frank will try anything to rise in anyone’s favor.

Leia was well aware of that. So, she used poor Frank’s hopes as she pleased. Convincing him to tell her everything he knew about the new funding system was as easy as falling off a log.

After the man excused himself to go use the restroom, Phoebe Calrissian was first to make a sarcastic remark.

_’He really is a miserable man, then.’_

_’Dear, I already told you’_ , Lando sighed with pretend annoyance. ’ _Let go of the poor man’s honor. He already has barely any left.’_

The woman sniffed and tried to change the subject. Leia remained quiet and tried to process what she’d just heard.

She knew the council was slowly getting fed up with having to deal with individual submissions throughout the whole year. God knows these kids filed several applications every day. Add that to all the appeals and withdrawals, and what you have is an enormous mess and everlasting tie-ups.

But to think they reduced the individual grants by almost 70 percent...? And decided to use that cash to fund whole institutions like theaters, operas and… academies?

Was this really their lucky year?

A loud snap of fingers brought her back. She furrowed her brows and glared at her husband’s best friend.

 _’Princess? Earth to Princess?! Where did you go, huh?_ ’ Lando laughed at her angry face. He then dropped everything and went for a bear hug.

Leia embraced him.

 _’Are you happy? I know you’re happy. I only saw you space out twice in my life - when you married Han and gave birth to Ben’_ he murmured happily into the crown of her head.

It was then her turn to chuckle.

_’That time, it was pure terror, my friend.’_

* * *

They both watched her entertain a group of older man from behind the cocktail bar. Being the well known company members, they both benefited greatly from not having to go and introduce themselves to the crowd. It would be safe to say, that everybody worth knowing already knew them. Hux even now recognized a few faces. There they were, the City Council members, as well as the Minister himself. All absolutely charmed and fully enamored by the girl’s poor attempts at being a crowd-pleaser.

 _’To think that she is our last hope’_ , the redhead bitterly quipped. ’ _Ha. Unbelievable.’_

Poe shot him a puzzled look as he took a generous swig from his glass.

_’What do you mean?’_

The surprise in his voice was genuine. Sure, only a blind man wouldn’t be able to notice that her being a part of their company didn’t sit right with Armitage. But then again, he wasn’ta particularly understanding and easy to get along type of person.

 _’Oh? Haven’t you heard?’_ Hux straightened up in his seat and mirrored his taken-aback look.

_’Heard about what?’_

Dameron was definitely a more straight-forward guy. Dealing with the man’s drama has earned him a headache quite a few times.

 _'I thought you, of all the people, being the director’s favorite, would know everything. You should be the one telling me these news, to be honest_ ’, the redhead sniffed as he reached for a napkin to wipe his mouth with.

Poe couldn’t physically stop himself from rolling his eyes.

’ _Will you quit the nonsense and just tell me?’,_ he finally snapped and it made Hux smirk.

' _They changed up the funding system’,_ he exclaimed in a nonchalant manner. Big dark eyes stared back at him with surprise. Hux smirked, again. _’Oh. So you haven’t heard.’_

It took him a while before he was able to choke out a literate response.

_’How do you know?’_

Hux threw the used napkin at the counter and concluded with a short _’I have my ways’._

To say Poe was puzzled would be a big understatement. With each passing second, Armitage seemed to get more pleased with himself and the effect his news had on the man. When the bartender passed them without a word a new set of drinks, he finally urged a nagging question.

 _’Whatever does it have to do with the new girl being our last hope?’_ the annoyed tune of his voice was very much audible. Hux was quick to give him an answer.

_'The Council has made the decision to no longer fund individual artists but whole companies. Like the Skywalker Academy, perhaps.’_

_’They can’t do that!’_ That angered him, just as Armitage expected. He then quietly added, _’They can’t withdraw the grants…’_

Hux chuckled and took a sip of his fresh margarita.

' _Of course they can. No more pocket money for us, boy._ ’ his shrug suggested it wasn’t a big deal. His thoughts then, however, took a dark turn. ’ _To think that I sweat my ass off on this stage for the last 10 years and then, one day, just like that - it’s all gone…’_

Poe shook his head in disbelief. He really looked devastated. He wondered, how was it possible that no one told him? Did Leia know? She had to know! Then why didn’t she told him?

He eyed the redhead. Maybe he wasn’t telling the truth. Where did he get that information from, anyways? Was his source believable? He felt a big fat headache make it’s way up his neck. Or maybe it was just hangover. He took a big gulp of his martini.

 _’Still… what’s she got to do with it?’_ He pointed with his chin at the girl. She was in the middle of telling a what seemed to be a heart-wrenching story.

Hux slapped his chest in a dramatic manner. ' _My god, you really are this dumb! What’s even worse - you’re totally oblivious to the little plot Solo has been planning this whole time!’_

Poe raised both his brows up to his hairline. He looked cross. _’And how the hell does he know about the new funding?’_

If Solo knew, then Leia had to know. That was without a question. The only question left was… why didn’t anyone tell him?

Hux seemed to know exactly what he was thinking about. Pity and understanding graced his usually sharp features. When he finally spoke, his voice was surprisingly… soft.

_’Why else do you think he’s no longer a principal?’_

* * *

The moment Rey realized her big night didn’t come without a price, and that the price consisted of having to entertain a bunch of rich strangers, she was... afraid. Truth be told, she wasn’t much of a social animal, let alone a party one. _Timid_ wasn’t the correct word, but _reluctant_ suit her attitude a whole lot better.

 _Yes_ , she did what was necessary. Her whole life she did things she wasn’t really comfortable with, but she often was made to do them with a polite smile and real eagerness. That, of course, she learned fast on how to fake. She succeeded almost every time.

But, she would be a liar, if tonight she tried to convince anyone she wasn’t secretly enjoying herself. Basking in the attention of the crowd, being the center of everyone’s attention.

When she walked in, everyone’s head turned.

Everyone went up to talk to her.

She quickly warmed up to the praises and compliments she was getting showered with. 'A pretty face', 'you look like a doll', 'what an angel', 'pleasure to meet you', 'can’t wait to see you perform', 'Organa must be proud'…

Rey wasn’t used to hearing such kind words and she was afraid it showed. However, convincing herself that this was just another bullshit people were throwing at her, helped her tremendously with that.

_People lie all the time. I know that. I do that, too._

_Why do people lie?_

A small voice whispered at the back of her head.

_To survive. So do you, too._

She looked around, hoping to see a familiar figure amongst the crowd.

_Come and see, how well I’m handling it all._

_Notice me._

After a while of frantic searching, it was finally clear that she wasn’t there. She wasn’t looking.

That meant she didn’t care.

Before Rey had a chance to get approached by another group of guests, she quickly turned and exited the Grand foyer.

_Enough. Enough of that._

Ugly thoughts flooded her mind and she couldn’t escape them, no matter how fast she run up the stairs. There it was, another change of mind. A bad case of splitting coming her way. She needed to be alone. Away, from the people. 

_I’m not a pet. I’m no one’s showoff._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u know that more people are subscribed to this story than there are left kudos?? which is kinda cool, cuz it means you enjoy my story and want to know when I update it! but at the same time, kudos are little 'thank you's any of you can give me for free and they make me really happy ❤️  
> so pretty please, don't forget to leave them next time! 😍
> 
> u may notice that I've finally warmed up to the English-native style of writing! I previously used dashes for the quotes and some of you pointed out it was distracting! so, here it is, the proper way of writing in English! hope you enjoy <3 ✨
> 
> as always - comments are welcome, I love to read your feedback 💕  
> sending you many warm kisses!!!!  
> xo  
> LB


	6. You did good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovelies!✨  
> after what was a rather long wait - we're back!  
> I needed to take some time off, since my uni went absolutely berserk due to miss 'rona appearance...  
> hope your June was way better than mine !!!
> 
> enjoy this lengthy chapter and let me know how you've been!!!🦋💕

* * *

* * *

Ben took a one last sip before he set his glass down. The cold mixture of vodka and gin made it’s way down his throat and he enjoyed the moment it started to burn pleasantly. His eyes got glassy and he had to blink the feeling away. How much did he drink, exactly?

It didn’t really matter. Getting buzzed during the opening ceremony was somewhat of a tradition. Only this time he couldn’t wander off to hide in his uncle’s office and wait it all out. He had to keep an eye on the girl.

Right, the girl.

Where was she, again?

He straightened up and scanned the room in search of the familiar silhouette. He easily towered over the already thinned out crowd. He began to search for a head full of chestnut curls and the dark material of her dress.

As he was looking around the foyer, a faint memory passed through his mind. Earlier that night, he somehow managed to find a moment to sit down with Luke. They had a brief but heartfelt talk about the next few months.

He told him his mother was worried about him. Which wasn’t unusual, really. To Leia, caring meant expressing her darkest thoughts and worst expectations freely, to whomever she pleased and whenever she wanted to. Especially, if they concerned her beloved only son. It annoyed him, to say the least. If only his mother was this honest when talking about Han. Ben scoffed, which earned him a stunned look from the passing by waiter.

He nodded apologetically and took one last glance at the glasses he somehow managed to empty all by himself. Damn, he really drank that much?

Oh, but who could blame him? Watching an innocent girl getting eaten by the wolves would make anyone drink like a fish.

The girl. Where did she go?

When he finally realized he wouldn’t find her this way, he started to feel a bit antsy. Ben was in general a rather nervous person, and given how much alcohol he already drank, he was about to seriously freak out. He immediately left his safe spot behind the column and began to make his way through the parquet.

Out of all the people in the world he didn’t want to see right now, he had to bump into Hux first. _’Ooooh, look at you. Traitor’_ , the redhead bid him through clenched teeth. He was probably as buzzed as Ben was. _’Where’s your little savage? Has she left? Oh, noooo… whatever are we going to do noooow… all the moooneeeey…’_ Ben quickly pushed him aside and left, because now wasn’t the best time to discuss anything. Especially with Armitage. And especially when he was hammered like that. Him finishing the opening night with bruised knuckles and bloody nose wasn’t something his mother would fancy. Even if the mentioned nose belongs to a particularly whiny redhead.

After it was clear that Rey was nowhere to be found on the ground floor, he began to climb the staircase, three stairs at a time. The view was probably hysteric, but the less steps he took, the better he balanced his body. That easy. By the time Ben got on top of the staircase, his head was already spinning.

He yanked the tremendous bowtie off his neck and put it in his pocket. Who the hell thought wearing this thing would be a great idea?

Ah, yes. His outfit was supposed to match with Han’s, he bitterly realized.

The level he currently was on led to the administration wing, as well as to the main stage. Something told him he wouldn’t find her in one of the offices, so he turned left and let his feet carry him to the end of the corridor. A fleeting thought passed through his mind. She could’ve left, right? After all, it was really late and most of their guests were already on their way home. He stopped right in front of the grand entrance. The door was left ajar. He hoped he would find her. Ben took a breath and silently slipped inside.

Or so, he thought. One of his feet caught on the carpet and he swore. It took a moment before his eyes adjusted to the darkness. His vision was already poor when Luke left him sitting at the bar, and that was almost three hours ago.

After a while he could easily make out the dome shape of the ceiling, the heavy curtains covering the stage and the hoof shaped auditorium. He slowly wandered down the main path until a blunt question ended the heavy silence.

_’Have you lost something?’_

Ben wanted to chuckle at her sassy remark. He turned in the direction her voice was coming from. He could now clearly see she was sitting in the last row, barefoot with her ankles braced against the front seat. She smiled cheekily.

 _’Are you okay?’_ , he asked softly as he approached her. Even in complete darkness he somehow managed to completely block her view. _’I’m fine’_ , she sounded puzzled. If he wasn’t so drunk, he’d probably recognize the suspicion her next question was laced with. _’Why do you ask?’_

 _’Dunno. Couldn’t find you. Got worried, I guess’_ , his slurred as he sat down right next to her. Rey slightly scooted to the side. They stayed like that for a while.

When he broke the silence, it was with a stream of words. 

’ _Rey, I wanted to apologize. For my behavior and for what I said earlier. I shouldn’t been so hard on you. You’re still new to this. I should’ve been more understanding. I’m sorry.’_

She blinked at him. Her eyes slightly widened but other than that, she was inscrutable.

_'I wasn’t angry.’_

_’Oh…okay then’_ , he once again fell silent. That, however, didn’t last too long. _’I also wanted to say that I’m really happy to have you here. As a part of the company, of course. For the first time I actually can’t wait to start the season.’_

 _’Is it usually that bad?’_ , the tone of her voice suggested she wanted to tease him. He was quick to reassure her. _’Noo, it’s not…. it’s not bad, it’s just… I don’t know. I’m sorry, I think I drank too much. I don’t know what I’m talking about’_ , he finished with a nervous chuckle.

Rey said nothing to that. She instead started to fiddle with a loose string coming out her dress. This time, heavy silence fell upon them for good. Ben tried to resist the urge, but given his state, there wasn’t much he could do about his want. So, he watched her.

His half-lidded eyes rested on her delicate hands first. Rey’s clever fingers danced on her lap, strumming a silent melody. He wondered what was she thinking about. Not just now, but all the time. To be honest, he couldn’t stop thinking about the girl ever since he met her.

She was so… intriguing. When she moved, it was with a purpose. Each of her gestures was so calculated. She knew exactly what to do and how to do it. At first he thought she wasn’t ready, that she really was a bit… gauche. But she proved him wrong. She really did an amazing job. Everyone was absolutely captivated by her presence, he saw that for himself. Even Luke admitted his judgement may have been false. Ben couldn’t actually wait to talk to his mother about it. Oh, the face she’s going to make once she finally realizes…

Just as he thought of his family’s reaction to the news, Luke’s head appeared in the doorway. _’Benjamin, we’ve been looking for you everywhere!’_ , the man huffed impatiently, ’ _Come on, we’re going home.’_

The alcohol coursing through his veins made him feel like he just got caught doing something embarrassing. His whole face and body got on fire in one swift moment. Ben made a sound, and Rey’s stare lingered on him a little longer than he’d like. He immediately got on his feet, mumbled a quick goodbye and went after his uncle. He hoped she didn’t notice how fucking red his face was.

* * *

Apart from having two slim flutes of champagne, she didn’t drink any alcohol that night. As she watched him go, she suddenly wished she had gotten drunk, though.

 _He stood up and just… left_ _,_ Rey thought as she leaned in her seat.

She doesn't for how long she stayed like that. It could’ve been only five minutes or even five hours. She really couldn’t tell.

By the time Rey got to her apartment, it was almost sunrise. Taking subway on a Sunday night in a big city like this wasn’t the best experience. Especially, if you were a girl that traveled alone, wearing sparkly heels and dressed literally in _a ballgown_.

She set her keys on the countertop and collapsed onto a small chair near her kitchen window. Rey looked out onto the street. The neighborhood was slowly but surely waking up. It was Monday, after all. In few hours people start leaving for work and kids will go to school. She watched as the fluorescent street lights went out, one by one. She waited patiently until the last orange beam disappeared.

Rey took off her shoes and threw them into a trash can. Oh, how she waited whole night to do it. She even was tempted to get rid of them when she was waiting for her train, but she didn’t fancy walking barefoot all the way from the station. Her feet had already a hard life, thank you very much.

She undressed on her way to the bathroom. Rey wondered if she’ll have to return the dress. It was made custom, right? It won’t fit anybody but her, then. _What’s the point in asking back for a thing you have no use keeping?_ , she wondered as she scrubbed at her face under the shower. She wanted to get rid off all the glitter and powder the woman put on her body. Makeup made her feel… dirty. She hated it.

Rey went to sleep in her underwear because she couldn’t be bothered enough to look for some clean pajamas. She really needed to figure out her laundry situation a bit better. There’s only so much hand washing you can do in the kitchen sink.

Living here was crazy. It really was. Before she moved, she didn’t ask too much about it, nor did she do any research or preparation in that mater. She just packed whatever things she owned and were worth bringing, drove to the airport and bought the ticket.

First few weeks she spent in the shelter for youth. She technically still wasn’t of age (only sixteen months left till she turns 21, according to her passport) so finding a flat to rent on her own was a problem. At least to some landlords, as she soon found out. Per usual, if you’re persistent and stubborn enough you’ll manage to achieve just about anything.

She left her apartment at 8 o’clock. It’s not like she could’ve gotten more sleep. Her schedule was fucked up anyways, she’ll set it straight next weekend.

Walking the streets of a big city was fun. There was always so much going on. Rey felt like she could just sit down somewhere nice and stare at people all day long. It amused her, how some of them behaved out there, in the public. In that case, her old town was way different. People back there were more private, reserved, collected. Here, they were loud and did whatever they wanted. Watching others here made her feel happy. But life isn’t about happy things, at least not always.

Her stomach grumbled. When was the last time she ate exactly? Yesterday? Rey squeezed the skin on her belly through the thin material of her dress. She thought of the finger foods she managed to nibble on yesterday, in between the talks.

Right as she was about to enter the nearest convenience store, she stopped dead in her tracks. She got the job. That was obvious, but it’s like she finally realized it. She really did it. _You have a job that pays actual money. Soon, you’ll be able to move out somewhere better. You can start buying things to own and to talk about. Doing groceries, that’s what normal people do, right? Cooking and cleaning. Taking care of yourself, of your home._ Rey looked at her own reflection in the dusty display window. _You deserve to have nice things. You worked hard for them,_ she concluded. Rey then decided that she was tired. Not because she didn’t sleep too well, that was a different kind of exhaustion. The reason why her bones and heart started to feel so heavy was unknown, but deep inside she knew it had to do with the pace she set her life to.

Rey needed a break. Even if for a while.

Thing was, Rey was really bad at letting herself go.

She decided she’ll get one. Soon. Right now, she quickly got rid of the thought to go and get a real breakfast and instead walked into the store and did one of the things she was best at. And that is, pretending to be a regular, normal girl.

* * *

She still had some time before her morning class would start. So, after she had entered the academy complex, she chose a good spot to watch the parking lot from and sat down on the wooden bench. This morning was nice. Not exactly the best, but she decided that the wind was still better than rain. Every once in a while she had to brush her hair back because it was getting in her mouth and she enjoyed her sandwich best with just cheese and ham. Once she got so annoyed she almost lost her appetite entirely, she finally put on the hood of her jacket. She then continued to munch on her stale trophy and chugged whole bottle of the most expensive orange juice she could find in the store. Stealing overpriced stuff provided her with a similar feeling that executing all of the 32 fouettés did. Only difference was, that one didn’t get much easier with age.

Just as she was about to finish her meal, she saw them. Black mercedes, the same one he picked her up with yesterday, pulled up by the main building. Leia walked out of it first. She was talking on her phone, but Rey couldn’t exactly make out how the woman felt about the conversation because of the enormous sunglasses that covered up half of her face. She was dressed in a simple burgundy wrap-around dress that had an acceptable length to it. Her dark heels clicked on the pavement as she made her way to the grand staircase. Behind her, walked her son, holding various bags and both of their coats. He was wearing dark pants and a sweater, a very fitting outfit for today’s weather. They soon both disappeared in the main building and Rey took her cue to get up and go after them.

Why did she do that? She’s not sure. It was just an instinct. If she wanted to know what studio they were supposed to meet in for the morning class, she could simply text him, right? Of course she could. But Rey would much rather watch than ask. And since she no longer had anybody to tell her what to do, she did what she wanted to and followed both of them.

 _’Are you the new girl?_ ’, a deep male voice snapped Rey out of her thoughts. The morning classes were about to start and dancers began to fill the western wing. Rey was in the middle of the staircase when was stopped by whomever dared to interrupt her. She slowly turned around and watched the man’s face light up. ’You totally are! Riley, right?’, he exclaimed with a ridiculously wide smile. Rey huffed with annoyance and stepped down, so that they were level.

_’No. It’s Rey.’_

_’Oops, my bad, Rey!’_ , he chuckled and then pointed at the main building. _’Are you going to stretching class? Because if so, that’s the wrong way!_ ’, he noted with concern. Rey wanted to roll her eyes, but decided to not do that. The guy seemed like he genuinely wanted to help her, so being rude right of the bat would make her look absurd. So instead, she gasped, _’Oh, is it really?’_

The man nodded and offered to show her around. She politely accepted his offer, because that’s what you’re supposed to do when you’re the new girl. There wasn’t enough time though, for him to fulfill his promise, as it was almost 10 o’clock and Madame Phasma didn’t appreciate tardiness, especially on Mondays.

When they entered the studio, most of the space was already taken up by the dancers. Rey watched as they embraced one another and began to talk about whatever they’ve been up to during holidays. The females of the corps where mostly short and Rey was very much pleased to notice that. It’s not like she was embarrassed of her height, but knowing that she wouldn’t stick out like a sore thumb definitely helped with her confidence. She wanted to eavesdrop their conversations but then, once again, _someone_ had to interrupt her.

 _’I’m Finn, by the way. Where’re you from?’_ , her personal guide sat down next to her began to lazily stretch his hamstrings. Rey, on the other hand, busied herself with beating up her new shoes, so she took her sweet time before answering. She eyed the man curiously. Rey took in his broad frame and impressively built chest. His shirt left little to imagination. His smile widened when he noticed her staring.

Finn had a thick accent. It didn’t match hers exactly, nor was she able to identify what part of England had he come from. It did, however, sound familiar. Maybe few of the kids were born somewhere near him. Rey decided she didn’t care, though. Getting to know her coworkers wasn’t something she was particularly interested in. She wasn’t here to make friends.

_’Britain.’_

Her curt answer surprised him and he let out a loud chuckle. _Funny guy, aren’t you,_ she thought. _He probably thinks I’m staring because he’s intimidating. Handsome. Do girls look at you all the time, Finn?_ With that, she stole a quick glance at the group. She caught few of the dancers staring at her suspiciously. Rey had to stop herself from grinning.

Finn sounded amused when he finally responded, _’Hilarious. I’m from Liverpool.’_

Rey wanted nod as it finally clicked. Right. One of her guardians was a scouser. She grabbed her needle and began to sew in ribbons. Once Finn realized he wasn’t getting answers any time soon, he settled for watching her preparing her shoes. Rey didn’t mind him staring. In fact, he wasn’t the only one. She was quick with her work, so the show didn’t last too long. After she seared her frayed ends, she quickly laced them up and stood up.

_’I like what you did with the shanks. Never seen that.’_

She smiled cockily at his praise. Of course he’s never seen it. Very few people knew you could cut out the top part for a smoother and quicker échappé. Before she had a chance to showcase the move, the doors opened and a tall woman entered the studio. She barked the instructions and dancers began to gather in place. Rey quickly took off her pointes and put on a pair of simple dancing slippers. She then walked over to the bar.

 _'Not much of a chatter, are ya?_ ’, Finn wiggled his eyebrows as he took his place on the opposite side of the pole. Rey smirked. ’ _Not really_ ’, she shrugged and checked her reflection in the mirror. Once the pianist began to play some upbeat melody, madame Phasma started their class with simple warm-up exercises.

’ _That’s okay. I can work with that._ ’ Finn then leaned in and added with a whisper, _’Prepare to get your ass muscles beaten, mate.’_

Rey flashed him a genuine smile. Usually, she’d get annoyed at such comments, but the guy had something about him that made her feel quite the opposite.

_’Allez! On fait d’abord la barre, ensuite on danse! No talking! Vite, vite!’_

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> ❤️  
> as always, let me know what you think!!!  
> ❤️  
> BTW! find me on twitter - @lovebarmaid  
> ❤️  
> i'll be updating on my stories as well as other reylo related things! (new crazy AU's???? hmmmm?)  
> I'm still new to twitter (lol can u imagine) so please be with me!!! 🦋


End file.
